The present invention relates to an electrical outlet box, more specifically to an electrical outlet box for housing wiring connections and/or electrical devices with embossed side walls which provide additional space within the box.
Electrical outlet boxes are commonly used as junction boxes for connecting wires or for housing and connecting a switch, an electrical receptacle or other type of electrical device. Outlet boxes are typically attached to a wood or metal wall stud. Most outlet boxes of the prior art have a rectangular shape and have an opening next to the stud. An aperture is cut in the outer wall covering in order to access the inside of the outlet box. The outlet box must be properly positioned in relation to the stud and the outer covering, such as wall board or sheetrock, which is later placed over the stud. The outer wall covering placed on the stud is a gypsum board material or wood panel with a thickness of from ¼ to 1 inch. Therefore, the outlet box must be positioned so that it extends through the outer covering to allow the outlet box to be accessed.
Electrical outlet boxes can be made in one of two different ways. The first design is a modular design, wherein the four side walls and back wall of the open-front box are fastened together using bolts or screws. These types of boxes are called “gangable electrical outlet boxes.” The sides are fastened together, either by the consumer or by the manufacturer, before the box is installed.
One problem with gangable boxes is that, since they are constructed using various bolts/screws, the bolts/screws holding the box together can loosen and compromise the integrity of the electrical outlet box. Another problem with gangable boxes is the considerable time and effort required for the user to properly assemble the outlet boxes.
A second type of electrical outlet box design is called a “non-gangable outlet box.” This type of box is welded together using a bead weld or a tackweld at various points where the walls adjoin. Although non-gangable boxes solve some problems associated with gangable boxes, there are additional problems encountered when using non-gangable boxes.
One problem with non-gangable boxes is that the interior space of typical non-gangable electrical outlet boxes is limited. Non-gangable outlet boxes typically have a rear wall and four flat side walls extending therefrom to create a rectangular box. The interior space of these non-gangable boxes is limited and it can be difficult for the user to connect wires or an electrical device in the outlet box. Another problem with non-gangable boxes is that, typically, there are no features on the box which assist the user in positioning the box on the structural support before it is permanently mounted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an outlet box which facilitates the attachment of the box to a support. There is also a need for an outlet box which has sufficient interior space to allow a user to easily connect wires to electrical devices housed in the box. There is a further need for an electrical outlet box which is rigidly constructed and eliminates unnecessary assembly time prior to installation.